moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Archbishop of Lordaeron (Decree)
A decree that was issued by Pelaios Silvertongue, declaring himself to be the Archbishop of Lordaeron. The original post can be found online at: http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/10387789009 . Decree "To the overreaching political group known as the Council Of Bishops: However distant, the dream of peace and reconciliation is never far from the faithful. In recent years, this dream has seen such brutality and hatred, that most consider it little more than a lingering work of fiction and the idle fancy of fools. The Council Of Bishops has actively played their hand in this role, engaging in the slaughter of civilian targets even in its most recent Crusade. Upon the wake of such brutality, the Council then courts the anointment and appointing of a Bishop who shall oversee those who they seek to destroy. Pray why, do the Council Of Bishops wield a bloody sword in one hand, and tarnished holy text in another while seeking to save souls? To this the souls of Lordaeron cry out, aching for redemption. Hereby, it is my solemn duty as a Sheppard of the Light to issue this decree and as such don my mantle. Let it be known: 1. The clergy of Lordaeron shall be restored to its proper state. And shall hence forth be independent of the near heretical organizations of the Council Of Bishops, within the Alliance. The restored Clergy shall not accept any appointments made by the Alliance, its nobles, or the clergy who has given itself fully to their politics. 2. The Cult of the Forgotten Shadow shall not be treated as a heretical group, but a philosophical one borne of necessity and enlightenment. They shall be granted the same respect as those who commune with Azeroth's elements, or the forces of nature of this world. This extends to others who perform magic for the sake of bettering themselves and Azeroth. This however will not excuse them for acts of evil, or otherwise heretical practices. 3. The Clergy of the Alliance are incapable of attending to the needs of the souls of Lordaeron and Quel'thalas. The faithful in these lands have undergone suffering which such a foreign Church simply cannot comprehend, and have demonstrated that they cannot sympathize with. Additionally, the state of undeath adds a layer of complexity to the practice of the Light that must be experienced to be understood. Though our people are locked in conflict, and the dream of peace is distant I pray for a time when the faithful of every sect maybe gather and embrace the three virtues wholly. Peace is alien to our lifetimes, however we must remain the bastion of hope: the calm in the storm. To better save the souls of those deemed lost in Lordaeron, I take this charge upon myself. With the wide spread and popular support of my people, I hereby declare myself the guardian of the lost souls of Lordaeron; the Archbishop Of Lordaeron. '' ''Signed, Archbishop Pelaios Silvertongue Here is to the restoration and redemption of Lordaeron, through faith." Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:Cult of the Forgotten Shadow Category:Legal Documents Category:Ecclesiastical Documents